Beyblade G Revolution 39 TyHil AU
by readertypertweeter
Summary: So Hilary basically humiliated herself after generating her 'Hilary Star Flash! In the show, not a lot happens after that, but here we see her real reaction. G Revolution Episode 39 AU TysonxHilary TyHil
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey there! This is a new random Beyblade fanfiction I thought of while having a Beyblade marathon! Please enjoy and review!

As the entire BBA crew were travelling to Tyson and Daichi's old training ground, the discussion had moved to whether or not a girl deserved to compete in the Justice Five Tournament, to even out the playing field since Ming Ming was competing for BEGA. As Mariah, Julia and Mathilda clashed on the incident, suddenly Hilary popped out from the front of the bus, wearing a tour guide's outfit

'I thought the bus guide seemed pretty quiet' Tyson seemed as perplexed as the rest of the group. 'That explains it!'

Ignoring his statement Hilary announced 'Sorry to disappoint you girls but here's the scoop…The female position on this team has already been taken…by yours truly!'

'Miss Bossy's at it again!' Daichi piped in as Kenny face palmed in front. What was she thinking?

'I'll prove to you that I'm more than just a good manager…I'm a superstar beyblader in waiting!' Hilary whipped off her tour guide costume, and quickly changed into a orange-coloured costume, complete with a star shaped wand and bizarre headpiece, so bright it made the eyes sting!

'Call me…Hilary Star Flash!'

'You go girl!'

'Love the skirt!'

'The wand's a nice touch!'

The other girl cheered Hilary on…unfortunately the boys had other ideas.

Kenny suddenly noticed something familiar about the blade Hilary had in her hand 'She's got my blade! She's got Hopper! I wondered where it went!'

Before the entire bus knew what hit them, Hilary had counted down to LET IT RIP! And launched the blade onto the bus, with it bouncing around in all directions!

The entire bus was in commotion, screaming and darting around to try and avoid the beyblade!

Only THEN did Hilary mutter 'Um…can I try again?'

Kenny then piped in…'to all you kids out there, remember this…when you're blading with a first timer…'

'…you might wanna wear a helmet, for your own protection! Keeping it real peace out!' Tyson always had to have the last line!

When the bus finally arrived at its destination, the entire crowd stormed off into a field, and a battle between the girl bladers was all but inevitable. Unfortunately, after Hilary's 'incident' on the bus, she had been demoted to helping to prepare dinner with Grandpa, Mr Dickinson and Max's Dad. As she peeled apple after apple, hearing the yells of joy outside, she became more and more miserable

_Why am I the only one who can't beyblade? I want to learn, and it's not like it's stopped the other girls! No one ever thinks of the manager! I can't spin a blade, so no one even cares! Why am I even here?_

_Even when I do try, I'm only laughed at!_

After finishing her cooking duties, she strolled over to the window, and watched as the G Revolution team ran up the path, and the entire crew started to head to the door for dinner. She tried to smile, as she knew this match was so important to them.

But she couldn't

She didn't really feel wanted.

As the entire group of Beybladers gathered round the table for dinner, Hilary sat in the corner and didn't speak. She didn't feel very hungry, and wasn't joining in with the fun, as the entire crew was clearly hyped after the days events.

As she left the room of people eating, she saw Tyson's beyblade, just sitting there! Kenny had been working on it all day, and it was almost complete, with all the new parts put in and the Dragoon bit sitting pretty in the middle.

_Tyson's such an amazing Beyblader. His Dragoon is one of the most amazing beybladers I've ever seen! Wouldn't I give to have a blade like that_

Snapping out of her thoughts she heard some of the team talking as they walked past the closed door

'Oh man what a day! We saw some awesome beyblading' That was Tyson's voice

'Yeah, but I thought it was kinda noble that Hilary wanted to blade for our team, just so we could have a girl for the Justice 5 Tournament' Ray replied to his teammate

Suddenly Hilary heard Tyson laughing 'Yeah but like she could blade as good as us anyway! It was kind of embarrassing. She should stick to cheerleading!'

She had never felt more hurt! She supported Tyson, and all he did was laugh at her! She glanced back at Dragoon on the table, and since no one could see her, she swiped the blade from the table, slid it into her jacket pocket, and disappeared out of a side door and into the forest

Unbeknownst to her, the conversation on the other side of the door continued

'Awww come on Tyson, Hilary has always taken care of us, she knows how to manage us as a team, and she even tried to get us parts when BEGA stopped our access to beyblade shops' Max piped in.

'Yeah whatever, she'll get over it!' Tyson responded as the entire group slowly headed off to bed

A/N Well there's chapter 1! Chapters 2 and 3 are already up! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well here's Chapter 2! Please review!

Within an hour, the entire cabin was asleep, except for Tyson. He was tossing and turning.

_I want to see my new Dragoon so badly! I know it's going to kick the BEGA butts, but I just wanna blade so badly!_

_I bet it's almost ready. I'll sneak into the office, take a quick peek and head back to sleep before anyone notices! _Tyson slipped on his shoes and tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the office. He glanced towards the table where Kkenny was keeping all of the blades. He saw Driger, Draciel, Strata Dragoon.

But, then Tyson noticed it…

Dragoon wasn't there!

_Where's Dragoon? I know Kenny left it there, what has happened to it? Oh no! This is bad!_

He ran back into the bedroom and shook Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny awake.

'You guys! Wake up! My beyblade it's gone! Someone stole it!'

'What? Stolen? Tyson what are you talking about?' The team bombarded their friend with questions

'Well I went to take a peek at the new Dragoon, and it's gone! I know you left it in the office Kenny, but someone had taken it'

The commotion in one of the bedrooms had awoken almost the entire cabin

'What's going on'

'Dragoon stolen?'

'How? We were all asleep?'

'OK everyone just calm down' Mr Dickinson appeared to provide some well-needed guidance to the situation. 'Is everyone here?'

'Yes Sir' Tyson replied

'Wait, where's Hilary?' As Daichi noticed their manager wasn't present. 'Come to think of it…I haven't seen her since dinner?'

'I haven't seen her either…wasn't she helping make dinner, did she say anything Dad?' Maz questioned his Dad who had watched Hilary help make the group's dinner

'Yeah. But she was very quiet. I think she was kind of upset over the whole 'Hilary Star Flash' thing'.

Ray suddenly piped up. 'Well she shouldn't be out there on her own. It's dark and it's not safe. Tyson we can worry about Dragoon in a bit. Right now, we need to find Hilary!'

Within minutes, the entire group were out in the forest calling out Hilary's name. They split up into groups to cover more ground, while the adults stayed in the cabin just in case she returned.

Tyson followed the main path with Ray, Max and Daichi

'Hilary!'

'Hilary?'

'Where are you?'

Surprisingly, Tyson was the most worried

_I didn't really want to hurt her. I was only kidding when I said she wasn't really part of the team. I hope she didn't hear me!_

As Tyson strayed from the main path, he saw a large lake through an opening in the trees, and he thought he was someones shadow by the lake's edge.

As he reached the clearing, he saw who that shadow was…

It was Hilary!

She was just sitting by the lake staring out at the open water, as it glimmered in the moonlight.

'Hey Hilary!' Tyson said as he walked up to her. 'What are you doing? We were all so worried'

She turned towards him, and for a second she looked genuinely scared. But instead, she just turned back to the water

'What are you doing here?'

'Looking for you! We woke up and saw you'd disappeared! You shouldn't be out here all by yourself. It's not safe!' Tyson approached her and sat next to her

'Hmph! Like you care! I bet you didn't even notice I was gone!' she and turned away from him, but couldn't hold back a shiver. It was colder than she realised.

'Hey! You're cold! No wonder you've been out here all night!' Tyson took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders

Hilary barely muttered a thank you.

For a moment or two the pair sat in silence. Finally Tyson broke the awkwardness

'Hil, why did you run off like that?'

Hilary shook her head. 'Oh I don't know. I just got to angry at how you guys were all laughing at me! I want to be as good a beyblader as you guys, rather than just sitting on the sidelines! When I tried, you all thought it was a joke!'

'That's not true Hilary! We weren't laughing!'

'Oh yeah? I heard you guys talking about me after dinner! You said I could never be a beyblader!'

_Oh! Hilary heard that? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! _

It had finally dawned on Tyson how Hilary really felt. He was so stubborn sometimes her forgot how important she was to the team!

'Oh Hilary! I didn't mean those things I said! I was only kidding! You're a part of this team!'

Hilary turned away from him and didn't say anything

Tyson grabbed her cheeks with both hands and turned her to face him. 'Listen. I know I don't say it very often, but you are an important part of this team! You help manage us, and motivate us for competition. You cheer us on when we're struggling, and help us fix our blades when they fall apart! All jokes aside, I actually thought it was pretty cool you wanted to battle in the Justice 5 tournament. You're tougher than I thought.'

He began to see a glimmer of a smile on Hilary's face

'Listen, I am really sorry about those things I said. But don't run away. Because, I do care about you.'

Hilary smiled at him. 'Really? But I can't beyblade!'

Tyson grinned at her. 'So what? Tell you what, when this is all done and over with, I'll teach you how to beyblade?'

Hilary's eyes widened. 'Really? Sure that would be cool. Hey Tyson?'

'Yeah Hil?'

'We're friends right?'

'Of course we are! Why?'

'Well, I did something…terrible' Hilary reached into her pocket and pulled out the Dragoon beyblade.

Tyson's eyes widened 'Why did you steal Dragoon?'

'I don't know. It thought I could test my beyblading with it, but really I guess I was just angry. I'm really sorry'.

Tyson glanced at her and smiled 'Hey don't worry about it. We all do dumb things when we're angry. Have you seen me battle Kai?'

Hilary giggled at that last remark. Slowly she placed her head on his shoulder and they sat together looking out at the lake as it gleamed in the moonlight. Before they knew it, the pair had lay down on the grass and fallen asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3 is here! This is the last one too! Enjoy and review**

As the sun rose high into the sky, the pair awoke suddenly. Hilary was still wearing Tyson's jacket and she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. When they woke up, Hilary sat up with a start.

'Oh no we fell asleep! We've been out here all night!'

'Oh don't worry about it!' Tyson laughed. 'I'm sure there's no rush to get back. Although, I am pretty hungry. Shall we walk back to the cabin and get some breakfast?'

'Yeah that actually sounds like a good idea. The others are probably getting worried too'.

As Tyson and Hilary got up, they strolled back thorough the forest until they saw the familiar opening where the cabin was. As they walked towards the front door, they overheard voices from inside

'Oh we never found Hilary! I hope she's OK!' Mathilda spoke up first

'And then Tyson vanished too! I wonder what happened! I mean I know he freaked out because someone stole his Dragoon, but he can't have just vanished!' Ray replied

Tyson laughed at the commotion from inside, but Hilary seemed upset. She knew they were all going to hate her for stealing Dragoon.

However, instead Tyson winked at Hilary and slipped his stolen Dragoon into his pocket. As they walked through the door he spoke first 'Man what is that smell? I am starving!'

'TYSON! HILARY! You're back!' The entire team spoke almost at the same time.

'Hilary we were so worried where did you go?' Kenny said to Hilary

'Oh just out for a walk. I guess I just needed to clear my head, after the whole 'Star Flash' thing' Hilary replied as she sat down at the table

'Oh and I'm guessing Tyson joined you? And THAT'S why you're wearing his jacket?' Mariah piped up, and immediately all eyes turned towards the world champion. Hilary had completely forgotten she was wearing his jacket!

'Yeah yeah whatever. Hilary was upset about yesterday, so I found her sitting by the lake. She was cold so I gave her my jacket, and then we fell asleep.'

However, to Hilary's surprise, Tyson continued

'I wanted to say I was sorry for laughing at her before because she wanted to learn how to beyblade. She's just as much a part of the team as we all are. She wants to learn how to beyblade? Well I said I would teach her!'

Hilary was surprised that her friend had said that in front of everyone

'Yeah Hilary, you're still a part of this team! What would we do without our cheerleader?' Ray added.

'Thanks guys. That's really sweet'. As the entire group settled down to eat Max asked the all-important question.

'Hey Ty, did you find your Dragoon? I thought it disappeared'

The whole room fell silent. Hilary felt a nervous chill. _Oh no! They're all going to hate me for stealing Dragoon!_

Instead, Tyson laughed and simply said. 'Oh that! Turns out it was on the floor in the office. I just found it before we left to look for Hilary!' He laughed at his own stupidity and the matter seemed to be resolved.

Hilary was so surprised! _Tyson covered for me! I had no idea he cared that much!_ Across the room, nobody noticed, Tyson winked at the brunette as everyone settled down for breakfast.

As the week carried on, Tyson was officially introduced to his brand new beyblade, and the whole of G Revolutions improved in their blading.

By the final day of their trip, the group were all heading onto the bus. But Hilary was just getting one last look at the scenery before they made a departure.

'Hey Hil'.

'Tyson!' Hilary was snapped out of her trade of thought by her friend approaching her. 'I guess you want your jacket back!' She had barely taken the thing off since their little 'sleepover' at the lake.

'No Hil I think you should keep it. It looks great on you. Besides, I've got something for you.'

Hilary was perplexed at this 'something'. Tyson reached into his pocket and pulled out a beyblade.

'It's an old beyblade of mine. I don't use it anymore, so I was wondering if you wanted it, to practice and stuff'.

Hilary was stunned by the offer. A real beyblade to practice with? He was serious about teaching her to beyblade?

'Really? You're serious about teaching me to beyblade?'

'Yeah why not? I mean isn't that what we're fighting for with this Justice 5 Tournament anyway? So people like you _can_ learn to beyblade?'

Hilary was flattered by the offer. She quickly glanced from side to side to check no one was watching. Then, she quickly planted a kiss on Tyson's cheek

'Thanks Ty, you're a good friend. But I'm still gonna push you. YOU NEED TO WIN!'

For a second, Tyson was a bit surprised, then he quickly responded 'Yes Ma'am!'

When the bus horn suddenly tooted, the pair made their way back to the bus.

Friends? Definitely! The entire team was on their way to the Justice Five tournament!

**A/N Awww a nice ending? I like it! It was never gonna be a long story! Well I hope you enjoyed it. Check out my older fanfictions, and please review!**


End file.
